OhMyGod
by LexusGrey
Summary: Casey/Olivia. Rated R.


Title: .God.  
Rating: R (but no minors should read!)  
Challenge: Casey and Liv find out they've been living in the same apartment  
building.  
Written for: the lovely Amanda

Olivia turned up the television in an attempt to drown out the sounds coming  
from the apartment above hers. For the last hour she'd been dealing with the  
loudest sex she'd ever heard, directly above her head, and she was about to  
go crazy. Then she heard a massive crash, a loud groan, and another crash,  
followed by "fuck me harder, baby". That was it. That was the last straw. She  
threw her remote against the wall and got to her feet, storming angrily to the  
elevator and punching the 'up' arrow. Normally she would never interrupt sex,  
but it was eleven o'clock and she needed to get some sleep for fuck's sake!

The elevator dinged and she got in, brooding as she rode up one floor and  
got off, stalking with clenched fists to the apartment just above hers. Without  
waiting for another round of screaming and moaning, she lifted one fist and  
pounded loudly on the door, several times more than was necessary to gain the  
occupants' attention.

"Coming!" she heard from inside, and she gave a snort, muttering "obviously"  
to herself.

A few seconds later the door was hastily thrown open and Olivia started to  
say "could you please shut the fuck--" before realizing that she was face to  
face with Casey fucking Novak, disheveled and breathtaking, wrapped in a sheet,  
her hair messy and wild, bruises and bite marks covering her neck and  
shoulders. The detective's jaw dropped open and stayed that way, her eyes  
slightly  
wide, blinking once to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Casey's knees threatened to give way when she saw who was at her door. What,  
what, WHAT was Olivia doing there?! This was surreal. It couldn't be  
happening. It was some kind of joke, or she'd been slipped some ecstasy or LSD  
or  
something. Her cheeks immediately flushed hotter than they'd ever been before,  
and she contemplated slamming the door and refusing to leave her apartment  
ever again. And she definitely couldn't speak. This was the most embarrassing  
thing that had ever happened to her.

Now that they'd both had time to stare in shock at each other, Olivia found  
her voice. "Right then. I just came up to ask you to shut the fuck up... I'm  
trying to get some sleep, and you're crashing and moaning and coming in my  
ears. Don't you have court in the morning?" Her tone was slightly accusatory,  
because she'd had a thing for Casey Novak since shortly after they'd first met,  
and this was just too much fuel for her fantasies. It was incredibly unfair  
to have to see Casey like this, fucking some guy and clearly enjoying it.

"Come back to bed!" a feminine voice yelled impatiently from somewhere  
inside the apartment, and both Casey and Olivia froze.

.God. Casey was fucking a woman. "You're gay?!" she blurted out, not  
sure whether she was insanely happy about that or if it just made her even more  
jealous than if Casey were currently fucking a guy.

Casey cringed. "Do you really think this is a good time to discuss it?"

Liv regained some of her suavity and managed to calm her deer-in-headlights  
expression into a smirk. "No, it's a good time for you to shut the fuck up so  
I can sleep."

Casey graciously took the out and nodded, though the blush had not left her  
cheeks. "I'll try to keep it down. See you in court."

"See you in court," Liv said, turning to head down the hallway. "If you can  
walk tomorrow..." she threw over her shoulder as she forewent the elevator in  
favor of taking the stairs.

Casey was so embarrassed, and so grateful to have the detective gone, that  
it didn't even occur to her to wonder why she hadn't known that Olivia lived  
below her.

And Olivia was too keyed up to wonder the same thing about Casey. She jogged  
down the flight of stairs, had a disagreement with the door from the  
stairwell into the hallway, and stalked into her apartment, cursing under her  
breath  
and nursing her swollen knuckles.

--

Casey called out of work the next day, and Olivia frowned when Cragen  
delivered the news. "Is she okay?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Cragen looked at her. "Do I look like a wealth of information on the  
subject? If you want details, you'll have to ask Casey." And he went back into  
his  
office.

Liv stared after him for a minute, and then realized how stupid the question  
had been. Obviously, if Cragen had known that, then he would have included  
it in the 'Casey called out' announcement. Was she sick? Could she really not  
walk after that insanely long and loud fuck session the night before? "I'd  
better go check on her," she said aloud, nodding as she stood up and slung on  
her black leather jacket.

"Since when are you Novak's babysitter?" Munch asked, raising his eyebrows  
at her.

"John..." Olivia began, but Munch put his hands up and interrupted her.

"I know, I know. How would I like to live without balls."

"Exactly," Liv replied, smirking at him as she strode from the precinct and  
headed back to her apartment building.

--

She knocked on the door before she heard the moaning coming from inside, and  
her face turned bright red before Casey even answered the door. Great. She  
was interrupting the ADA's sex life twice in two days. That just did not look  
good.

Casey growled and got up, padding to the door and looking out the peephole.  
"The fuck?" she muttered to herself when she saw Olivia standing there  
blushing. She opened the door and raised an eyebrow, pulling her bathrobe  
tighter  
around herself. "Yes, Detective?"

Olivia shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "Cragen said you called  
out... I just wanted to make sure you're okay. But obviously I shouldn't have  
worried... I'll let you get back to your friend..."

Casey grinned, barely concealing a smirk. "There's no one here, but thank  
you for being so considerate."

"What were you doing then?" Olivia asked without thinking.

Casey's eyebrow shot up even higher, and she tilted her head sideways to  
stare at Olivia before she answered. "If you must know, I was fantasizing about  
you while I masturbated." If Olivia reacted negatively, she could say she was  
joking.

Olivia didn't react at all at first, other than the rapid-fire blinking of  
her eyelids as she stared at Casey in shock. When she found her voice, it was  
unfortunately a non-detective-like squeak. "What?" She was sure her cheeks  
were impossibly flushed at this point. Had Casey just said what she thought  
she'd heard? She cleared her throat and quickly changed the question. "What...  
was I doing?"

Casey's teeth showed as she grinned devilishly. "Riding me like a wild  
bronco."

Olivia nearly whimpered at that. She had a feeling that her fantasies were  
about to come true. Somehow she managed a cocky grin and a stable voice as she  
replied. "Wild enough to make more noise than last night?"

Casey actually purred, taking a step into Olivia's personal space.  
"Detective, just looking at you almost makes me come in my pants. If you touch  
me...  
there won't be a tenant in this building that doesn't know I'm being fucked."

That was all the invitation she needed, and she closed the distance between  
them, kicking the door shut behind her, and easily separated Casey from every  
stitch of clothing she had on. Three fingers found themselves buried deep  
inside the redhead within seconds, a thumb toying with her clit as Olivia  
kissed  
her, hard.

True to her word, Casey was as wild as Olivia had ever seen her. And when  
the redhead came, the screams actually hurt her ears... but in such a delicious  
way. She forced Casey to the bedroom and they started all over again, with a  
balled-up handkerchief stuffed in the attorney's mouth to muffle her cries.  
It was hot, and sweaty, and fast, and the best sex either woman had ever  
experienced. It was a good thing they lived so close... because this would  
certainly be a repeat performance.

Fin


End file.
